The Truth
by Jesada
Summary: AU Kigo. She may not have killed her, but she could have stopped it, even stopped her from being seen as wicked too. It was her fault. This is the truth about Kim and Shego, how their paths crossed and how they changed each other for good. HIATUS


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, lyrics etc used in this fic.

AN: This is a Kigo fic and also AU in a fair few respects, but I'm trying to keep it close to the KP universe without ruining the plot which the base of comes from a book/musical. I'm not going to tell you the name just yet because I'm sure people will guess it by the end of this chapter or the next (it's not difficult, but you'll get a cookie if you review with the name).

I won't be completely sticking to that plot of course but I will be using lyrics from the songs in the fic though hopefully more naturally that in a usual songfic (for example, there won't be verses in italics between paragraphs. They'll be in dialogue, diaries, thoughts, newspapers – anything basically). The characters also haven't been simply assigned to the characters in the book/musical either as some are pretty fluid.

As a warning, some characters may be a bit OOC so I apologise, but I'll try to keep them as true to themselves as possible. Also, chapter lengths will probably vary. Normally I have a min of 2500 words, but I'll have chapters a lot less for this fic.

The Truth

Prologue- Good News

Crowds of people gathered all around the world in the streets of cities and towns. All were celebrating genuinely for the first time in what seemed like years as the terror had finally been destroyed. People cheered and danced and spread the rumours as much as they could.

Laughter was coming from everyone in between the shouts of praise, relief and warnings to anyone who thought about filling the gap that had been created, but they were interrupted when the face of their savour appeared on thousands of huge screens in cities and all television sets in the world.

"Good news!" Kim Possible stood behind the pale stone of the balcony that looked over a large square that was filled with people cheering. Her G.J. uniform was pristine along with those of Dr Director and Will Du who stood on either side. With a motion of her hands the crowds all around the world were silenced. They were desperate to hear the words that had already spread everywhere. It was too good to be true, but if Kim Possible said it, then it simply had to be real. "She's dead!"

Screams of joy were sounded from everyone and Kim had to resist blocking her ears from the piercing noise. Her words were repeated by everyone as the meaning of the news finally sank in.

"Let us be glad and grateful. Let us rejoice in the fact that good was able to overcome the wicked workings of you-know-who!" Kim swallowed hard and tried to keep smiling and not squint against the warm sun as she continued with what the people all wanted to hear, "Isn't it nice to know that good will conquer evil? The truth-"

"No one mourns the wicked!" someone from the crowd shouted as loud as they could. Clearly, Kim's job was done. They had the news they wanted to hear _regardless of whether it's the truth, _she thought.

"No one cries," another shouted as the people got riled up again, "or lays a lily on their grave!"

On the spur of the moment Kim continued speaking firmly into the microphone, "The wicked's lives are lonely," she could hardly live with herself. She knew the girl who had been the cause of all this. The one who was now dead. The least she could do was try to justify her actions, even just a little. "The wicked cry…and die alone."

To the crowd it just sounded like a warning to anyone who would follow in the footsteps of the dead, just like their own warnings from earlier. Still, there was one who saw another side to the words coming from the speakers around the square, "Kim Possible! Is it true you were her…_friend_?"

Dr Director and Will Du glanced at each other warily and then to Kim as she was silent and then stumbled over her words quickly, "Well…I suppose that would depend on your idea of 'friend'. I mean I…I did _know_ her. Our paths did cross once…at school actually."

Several questions and demands were thrown at her and she began to panic. She made sure it didn't show though. Taking a deep breath she answered one she heard clearly, "Was she always wicked? I guess you want to know if one is born wicked?"

The answer was silence as everyone wanted to know how the Kim Possible could have ever known and maybe even been friends with the one person who had caused them so much misery and terror.

"Well, like everyone, she had a father and a mother, brothers too. And just like everyone, they had their secrets," with the rapt attention of millions of people around the world she made sure she picked the best words. She didn't want everyone turning on her but on the other hand, she couldn't have them thinking so horribly of her friend. "You can all imagine that she was, well…different from the moment she was born."

"_It's coming!" The midwife squealed excitedly as she stood between the legs of a screaming, dark haired woman. The father paced quickly back and forth to the side, never tearing his eyes away from his wife. Not until the midwife screamed anyway._

"_What is it?!" He shouted when he looked at the baby._

"_What's wrong?" The mother asked as she panicked, scared for her newborn child. _

"_It's atrocious!" The widwife covered her mouth in shock and disgust and took a few steps away while still trying to seem supportive. She knew she wasn't doing a good job with the latter in the least._

"_It's obscene!" Her husband paled and backed away from the thing as the midwife hesitantly picked it up. "It's unnaturally-"_

"_Stop this! Tell me what's wrong!" The mother shouted. _

"_-Green!"_

"So you see," Kim continued, "It couldn't have been easy. Especially with a family that rejects you." She'd recklessly hurried and now she'd given too much sympathy to her tone as shown by the threatening hand that Dr Director had placed on her shoulder, giving the impression to everyone else that she was being supportive.

"Who cares?! At last she's dead and gone! Let's just forget her and what she's done so we can be joyful again!" The crowd erupted into cheers and Kim knew this would be the same across the world. It seemed they didn't want to hear anymore about her.

"Wait! I want to know more!" Another shout rose up to Kim's ears as she was turning around to leave. "You didn't say if she was always wicked or not."

The voice seemed a bit hesitant, as if asking would make people turn against them, but everyone became silent again as they recalled what Kim had said and realised that the person was right; she'd only said she was 'different'.

Dr Director took advantage of Kim's hesitation and immediately stood in front of the microphone. "That will be all. Let these events be forgotten and only the moral stay in our minds."

Kim was _encouraged_ back into the building by Will Du and Dr Director while the shouts from the crowd begged her to go back and tell the story, to clear her name at least partially. But that's not what she did. Instead she rushed back to the microphone and teary eyed she spoke forcefully and with finality, "Shego's dead!"

- - -

AN: It sounds bad but keep reading if you're intrigued and please review. Reviews are my food and I really don't want to stop writing this fic until the end, so please review and feel free to give suggestions and the like (the title may change so thoughts on that would be nice). Remember, you get a cookie if you tell me the musical I'm using.


End file.
